Mémoire
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Naruto a perdu la mémoire. Sasuke doit prendre soin de lui et essayer de la lui ramener. Mais, lui, a d'autres problèmes surtout pour rester concentré à côté du blond. sentiments, angst, humour, Lemon. SasuNaru.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Mémoire

Série : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-aï, sentimental, Yaoi (un peu lemon à la fin..)

Couple : Sasuke Naruto

Disclaimer : Les persos ? Pas à moi.. \/\/…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur : moi )

MEMOIRE.

-Naruto ?

Sasuke avait approché le corps tremblant et prostré d'un jeune homme blond.. Son coéquipier qu'il avait perdu de vu seulement 2 minutes et qui à présent n'était plus reconnaissable. Naruto, d'habitude toujours souriant, plein de vie, n'ayant peur de rien car complètement insouciant, était à présent dans un état d'affolement intense.. La vue du blond qui cherchait un repère des yeux fit s'inquiéter Sasuke qui se pencha sur cet être tremblant.

-Naruto ? C'est moi.. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Naruto releva la tête, se trouvant nez à nez avec un Sasuke peu rassuré par l'état du blond.

-Qu.

-Qu…. ?

-Je…

-Arrête de trembler.. Naruto ? Regarde-moi..

Le blond tournait son regard vers toutes sources de bruit, Sakura venait de les rejoindre accompagnée de Kakashi-ensei, provoquant des grincements dan les branches des arbres sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui le fixa soudainement, cherchant à savoir qui le touchait ainsi. Il s'était complément arrêter de trembler, il avait plongé son regard dans celui du brun. Sasuke rosie puis s'en rendit compte et détourna son visage peut-être un peu trop vite, faisant sursauter Naruto.

Le blond tourna son visage interrogateur vers Sakura qui le regardait. Puis revint à Sasuke qui venait de le regarder à nouveau.

-Où suis-je ? Qui…. Qui êtes vous ?

Un silence pesant s'abattue sur le quatuor, Sakura regardait Naruto, Kakashi, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Quant à Sasuke, son regard s'était teint d'une imperceptible peur confuse, et comme si c'était le plus logique du monde, Sasuke réussi à articuler un prénom.

-Naruto…. !?

-C'est votre nom ? Je …. Heureux de vous connaître !

Subitement, Sasuke agrippa les épaules de Naruto à deux mains et sans s'en rendre compte lui cria dessus, provoquant chez le jeune blond un regard rempli d'incompréhension et de peur, peur qui se trouvait aussi dans les yeux verts de Sakura.

-BAKA !!! C'est toi Naruto !! Naruto !! Tu es mon coéquipier alors arrête tes vouvoiements !!!

-Arrête Sasuke, il est amnésique c'est tout.. Ramenons le au village.

Sasuke se retourna, son professeur venait de le prendre par l'épaule, dégageant le blond de son emprise. Sasuke repris son calme et se redressa, lâchant son coéquipier.

Sakura rejoignit les garçons et aida Naruto à se relever.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis une de tes amies, tu habites au village de Konoha. Il faut que nous te ramenions pour que tu voies un médecin tu veux bien nous suivre ?

-Ne lui demande pas, il faut qu'il nous suive !!

Sasuke venait de reprocher à Sakura sa douceur envers le blond, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sakura lança un regard noir à Sasuke qui le soutint de plus belle.

-Bon les enfants, arrêtez maintenant !! Naruto, vient, il faut qu'on te soigne.

Ils reprirent leur chemin de retour de mission. Arrivant à Konoha, Naruto fut directement emmené chez un médecin qui décréta l'amnésie (comme si on s'en était pas rendue compte avant…\/\/), il proposa que quelqu'un se charge de lui, une personne sérieuse qui le connaissait bien et qui se trouvait souvent avec Naruto. Kakashi étant professeur et ninja de rang élevé ne put se proposer et Sakura étant une fille, le médecin trouva préférable que Naruto soit dorénavant avec l'Uchiwa et ce, jusqu'à ce que le blond retrouve la mémoire.

Naruto remercia le médecin et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Tu es Uchiwa Sasuke alors.. Désolé de t'avoir énervé tout à l'heure.. je…

Sasuke qui n'en revenait pas de voir Naruto si posé et poli recula d'un pas, il ne reconnaissait pas la personne en face de lui, réalisant que Naruto essayait de s'excuser, il rougit malgré la volonté de le cacher.

-C'est bon laisse..

Naruto soulagé, adressa un sourire au brun qui se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'arrêta et s'adressa au médecin.

-Docteur.. ! Je ne connais pas très bien la maison de Naruto, c'est gênant s'il vit chez moi ?

-Et bien.. C'est assez regrettable mais je pense que si vous prenez des affaires lui appartenant, des effets personnels je veux dire.. des photos de sa famille peut-être..

-Il n'a pas de famille.

Sasuke avait dit ces mots d'un ton si dur que le médecin, gêner ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser.

-Ah oui.. c'est vrai il vit seul.. et bien je pense que oui vous pouvez.. mais passé chez lui de temps en temps.

-D'accord, de toute façon il va falloir y passer pour prendre tes affaires Naruto.

Le brun s'était retourné vers le blond qui attendait sagement que son coéquipier daigne lui montrer le chemin.

Sasuke soupira assez bruyamment. heureusement que je sais où il habite…

Les deux jeunes se rendirent donc chez Naruto pour prendre des affaires et peut-être rendre à Naruto quelques bribes de mémoire.

-C'est ici chez moi ?

-Oui, attends, je te fais visiter.

-Tu connais mon appart' ? Tu es un bon ami à moi ?

Sasuke s'arrêta sur ses paroles. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers le blond. Lui si impassible d'habitude se surpris à avoir un pincement au cœur. mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? pourquoi je me sens si mal pour lui ? c'est de sa faute s'il est comme ça !!

Réalisant que Naruto attendait une réponse et ne voulant pas trop donner d'explications trop compliquées à l'amnésique il esquissa un sourire.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Naruto s'interrogea intérieurement mais n'en demanda pas plus, pensant avoir compris.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke.. Ca doit pas être très facile pour toi.

Sasuke ne prêta que peu d'attention au son triste de la phrase prononcée et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui provoqua chez le blond une réaction inattendue mais réconfortante pour Sasuke qui vie sur le visage de Naruto une expression familière, un grand sourire satisfait.

Sasuke dit alors inconsciemment des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé auparavant.

-Guéris vite Naruto.

Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'articuler et se secoua la tête, ne voyant pas Naruto dont le sourire s'était élargit, il semblait avoir appris quelque chose.

Sasuke se retourna pour ne pas laisser voir au blond ses joues devenues roses. mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi.. !!

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto sortait de chez lui en compagnie de Sasuke.

-Tiens ?! Naruto ? tu pars en vacances ? Sasuke ? vous avez une mission de plusieurs jours ? pourquoi tu traînes toutes ses affaires ?

-Qui….

-C'est Lee Naruto, il ne fait pas parti de notre équipe mais est très fort, c'est un ami avec qui je pense que tu t'entends plutôt bien, c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

-Bah Naruto ? C'est quoi ce regard ahuri ? T'as l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude ?!!!

-C'est vraiment un ami ?….

Sasuke retint son rire dans sa gorge et expliqua la situation à Lee qui l'écouta sérieusement, écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le récit du jeune Uchiwa avançait. Une fois le tout raconté, Lee regarda Naruto.

-Alors moi c'est Rock Lee, je suis ton sempai en tant que ninja mais on est quand même franc l'un avec l'autre . J'espère que ça te passera vite ! Je vous laisse, je cherche Sakura !Sasuke si tu la vois, tu lui dis ?!

-OK, si elle me laisse le temps de parler…

Lee les laissa partir en direction de la demeure de Sasuke qui avait pris un des sacs de Naruto en main. Ils marchaient à présent dans les rues de Konoha. Soudain Sasuke entendit Naruto s'excuser à nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse encore ?!!… Tu sais que t'a pas l'habitude de le faire ?! Surtout pas a moi…

-Désolé.. aaa Désole.. !!! enfin.. euh je vais peut-être déranger tes parents si je viens chez toi.. je ne voudrais pas m'imposer….

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement, laissant le sac remplis de vêtement tomber au sol. Il baissa son visage devenu dur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça.. je.. n'ai plus de famille non plus.. juste. un..

Sasuke allait prononcer le mot frère mais se repris.

-Juste un traître….

-Un traître ?

-Laisse ça.. Occupe-toi de ton entourage d'abord, on verra les choses alentour après.

Sasuke se força à sourire au blond qui compris ; malgré sa curiosité, il n'en demanderait pas plus. Le brun reprit le sac qu'il venait de laisser tomber à terre et poursuit son chemin. Lequel fut arrêté assez rapidement par une tornade aux cheveux roses.

-SASUKE , ça va ? Tu l'installe chez toi alors ? Naruto tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose chez toi ? Sasuke tu fais quoi ce soir ? Quoi t'es en train de porter un sac à Naruto là !! Attends, je vais t'aider !!

Sakura ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, se rapprochant à chaque phrase de Sasuke.

-Sakura tais-toi !!! Lâche-moi ça je peux le porter tout seul !! D'ailleurs Lee te cherche !

Sakura s'arrêta net… Elle regarda Naruto et revint au visage du brun dont les traits s'étaient durci à son arrivé.

-Je vois.. vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

-Non en effet.

Sakura sursauta, lésé par l'intervention rapide du dit mot. Elle sourit timidement et parti. Sasuke s'en voulut un peu de la façon dont il avait agit mais se dit qu'après tout.. Elle en faisait toujours trop.

Les deux jeunes enfin seuls, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, marchant à présent à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un regard et commença à parler.

-Je… la laisse te parler comme ça ?

Sasuke tourna son visage vers Naruto qui le regardait timidement. Le brun était surpris de la question posée.

-Ben.. oui.. pourquoi ?!!

-Enfin.. je veux dire.. on est ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Alors.. elle ne devrait pas se coller à toi tout le temps et te parler comme une …

Naruto stoppa sa marche, voyant que Sasuke s'était immobilisé sur place, l'air ahuri.

-Ensemble ?

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?…

-Je me suis trompé ? A… j'aurai pourtant… Non bah laisse, c'est une méprise.. Oublie.

Naruto reprit sa marche mais ne sachant où aller, se retourna vers le brun toujours figé sur ses deux jambes.

Sasuke secoua sa tête violemment et rejoint Naruto.

-Mais attends.. Qu'est ce qui t'a laissé imaginé qu'on était ensemble ? En plus.. On est deux mecs ?

-Ben et alors ?

-Ca ne te poserai pas de problème ?….

Le brun compris soudain les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche et s'arrêta, baissant la tête, il soupira et se pris l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts pour essayer de comprendre le raisonnement de Naruto. Ce Naruto est plus intelligent que l'ancien c'est dangereux.. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis pas.. !!

Il se redressa soudainement et fixa Naruto d'un air qui se voulait sérieux.

-Naruto… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on forme un couple ?

-Ben tu connais très bien mon appart', tu as l'air plus doux avec moi qu'avec les autres personnes de notre entourage, enfin.. ton entourage. Et puis tu as l'air plus abattu que quiconque quand tu me regarde.. Tu as un regard tellement triste.. Je pensais que tu …. Mais je me suis trompé de toute façon donc.

Naruto se retourna, cherchant un indice qui le mènerait à savoir par où aller. Il fit un pas mais quelque chose le retint. C'était la main de Sasuke qui avait agrippé son poignet.

-Dans un sens tu n'as pas tord Naruto..

-.. mmh ?

Sasuke se ressaisit et regarda Naruto, il enleva sa main du poignet du blond et le dépassa, lui montrant le chemin à prendre. Sasuke mon vieux !!.. Reprends-toi !!.. Je suis vraiment accro de ce mec ?!!

Naruto ne fit pas attention à l'air absent du brun et le suivi sagement, se posant tout de même des questions sur la relation qu'il entretenait réellement avec l'Uchiwa.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot depuis l'allusion de Naruto qui était toujours dans ces pensé, beaucoup trop absorbé pour ce rendre compte de la gêne qu'il avait provoqué chez Sasuke.

Le blond dut sortir de ses rêves, rappeler à l'ordre par Sasuke qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entré de la maison familiale des Uchiwa. (enfin petite famille d'une personne.. \/\/..)

Naruto entra, il leva les yeux pour mieux admirer la grandeur des pièces, la décoration était simple mais efficace, aucun meubles n'étaient superflus, quelques photos étaient disposées sur des meubles, très peu de sa famille à ce qu'il put voir, aucune même. Il regarda le brun s'approcher de lui. Sasuke pris un cadre photos entre ces mains et lui donna des précisions sur les personnes qui étaient présentes dessus, mais Naruto n'écoutait pas réellement, il était fixé sur autre chose et le brun le remarqua au bout d'un moment.

-Naruto.. C'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder ! Si tu veux te souvenir, il faut essayer avec chaque personne pour voir si quelque chose te vient en tête.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et leva son bras ; il pris le visage du brun entre ces mains. Sasuke se laissa faire mais ne fut pas rassurer. qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ?… Naruto arrête.. ne te rapproche pas plus… Sasuke sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre, comme une boule qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Naruto soupira en le lâchant.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que..

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de fort en moi à ton égard et je sais que ce n'est pas de la haine.. mais ..

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

-Je dois certainement t'aimer en secret. Y'a que ça qui expliquerait la chose.

Sasuke complètement décontenancé par l'attitude désinvolte de Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué, ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus et il s'écroula, laissant tomber le cadre photo à ses côtés, le verre se brisant au sol.

-Sasuke ? Hé !!C'est moi qui suis censé être malade !! Relève-toi !!

-Naruto.. si tu comptes me garder vivant, essaie de ne plus dire des choses comme ça si librement, mon cœur a failli s'arrêter !

Les paroles que venait de dire Naruto résonnaient toujours dans la tête du brun. il m'aimerait secrètement ?….

Sasuke se releva sans faire attention au verre brisé et se coupa à la main.

-AAA !! BAKA !! Tu t'es coupé ! bouges pas je vais chercher des pansements !!

Naruto disparut dans le couloir, laissant Sasuke seul qui regardait sa main. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Il n'avait pas fait visiter la maison à Naruto. il va revenir en me demandant où se trouve la trousse de soin.

Sasuke se redressa pour de bon et alla à la rencontre de Naruto, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas perdu, mais ce fut à sa grande surprise qu'il vit le blond arriver dans le salon avant même qu'il n'est put faire deux pas.

-Bouge pas je t'ai dit !! tu fous du sang partout !! Après tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute !!

Le blond semblait avoir retrouvé son langage habituel.

-Naruto ? Comment as-tu pu trouver la salle de bain sans que je t'ai montré où elle se trouvait ?…..

Le blond s'arrêta net. Le brun venait de lui poser une colle. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux, laissant voir au brun deux pupilles d'un bleu éclatant.

-Je sais pas….. c'est.. j'ai trouvé le chemin comme ça sans m'en rendre compte…

Naruto s'était figé face au brun qui ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Naruto ne se souvenait pas de son propre appart' alors que dans cette grande maison où il avait dut venir seulement une ou deux fois, il trouvait très facilement son chemin.

Sasuke sourit.

-Tu guéris !!

Naruto sentit une chaleur en lui, sa gorge se noua et une larme vint lui chatouiller l'œil. Sasuke le remarqua et se rapprocha de lui.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?!!

-C'est la première fois que tu me souris comme ça…

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?!!

-J'en sais rien !!

Naruto eut un rire nerveux, le brun lui pris la trousse de soin des mains et se soigna tout seul, laissant à Naruto l'occasion d'essayer de se souvenir tout seul et de lui-même de quelque chose.

-Je comprends pas… des trucs qui normalement aurait du complètement m'échapper reviennent alors que je sais même pas pourquoi je vis seul ou même…

Naruto s'arrêta, son visage comme éclairé d'une lueur.

-Quoi ?

-Les gens du village ne m'aiment pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!! Bon c'est sur que t'es considéré comme l'idiot du village mais c'est pas pour autant que..

-Non non c'est pas de ça que je parle, ils ont peur de moi !

-Peur de toi ?!! Attends là ! T'es pas si dangereux que ça.. T'es même..

Sasuke regarda mieux le blond, il aperçut son regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Naruto ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant de ça… Seules les personnes qui y étaient le savent….

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?!

Sasuke ne suivait plus vraiment le cheminement de Naruto mais il ignorait quelque chose et Naruto en était sur, seulement le brun voulait le savoir, il ne supportait pas le fait d'ignorer quelque chose qui pouvait et même semblait être important dans la vie du blond.

Il voyait Naruto réfléchir, il semblait sur le point de pleurer sous le choc de ne plus ce souvenir d'une chose si importante.

-Je dois m'en souvenir.. C'est un secret qui me concerne et que l'on m'a caché pendant longtemps !!

-Naruto.. Arrête ça reviendra.

-NON !! Je dois me rappeler ce que c'était, tu ne comprends pas.. Imagine ! c'est comme si tu oubliais Itachi !!

Naruto se tut, il venait de se rappeler du grand frère de Sasuke qu'il n'avait vu pourtant qu'une fois. Et dont l'histoire lui échappait encore.

-Naruto… Tu…. Comment ?…

-J'en sais rien !!! JE SAIS PAS !!!

Naruto s 'effondra sur ses genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière, le regard fixé sur le plancher. Sasuke posa la trousse qu'il tenait encore en main et se dirigea vers Naruto, il posa un genou à terre et pris les épaules de Naruto dans ses mains, voulant stopper son balancement. Le blond s'arrêta et tomba dans les bras du brun qui resserra ses bras autour du torse du blond qui s'était évanoui.

-Tu force trop…

Naruto ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il s'était évanoui d'épuisement. Sasuke le souleva et alla le porter dans son lit, le glissant sous les draps, il le regardait respirer sereinement, sa bouche entrouverte, laissant passer un filet d'air en un doux son.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au secret du blond. qu'est ce qui peut le faire flipper comme ça ?….

Son regard était toujours en direction du blond qui se tourna sur le côté, se rapprochant inconsciemment du bras de Sasuke posé sur le bord du lit. Le brun voulut se redresser et laissé Naruto dormir en paix mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

-Naruto ?

Sasuke observa son coéquipier qui dormait toujours, il voulut se dégager mais la main du blond se resserra. Les lèvres de Naruto commencèrent à bouger, il parlait dans son sommeil et le brun dut approcher son visage de celui de l'endormie pour entendre sa voix.

Il tendait l'oreille près des lèvres de Naruto.

-Sasuke, je suis pas un monstre… c'est pas moi qui les ai tous tué…

Sasuke tourna alors son visage, il fit un pas en arrière, emportant avec lui la main de Naruto dont les doigts lâchèrent prise. Le blond ne disait plus rien, il dormait tranquillement.

Je comprends plus rien là…

-Bon.. on verra ça demain matin.

Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond, un visage innocent, des cheveux en bataille, et des lèvres extrêmement tentantes. Sasuke se sentit frémir, il se rapprocha du blond, tendant la main vers son visage, une chaleur l'envahissait, ses doigts frôlèrent la peau du blond. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit où était allongé notre amnésique partiel.

Il pencha son visage au-dessus de celui de Naruto ; il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais s'immobilisa puis recula, se relevant. Il sortit de la pièce devenue trop pesante pour lui. (C'est surtout qu'il veut pas perdre son contrôle oui !! )

Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon pour réfléchir. Je suis vraiment accro là.. ça va devenir dangereux de l'avoir avec moi tout le temps… surtout s'il arrête pas de dire qu'il devait m'aimer secrètement je vais craquer!!….

Le brun soupira et se mit un bras en travers des yeux, il sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêves, trop épuisé pour imaginer quoi que se soit.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla, il entendit du bruit et en déduit que Naruto était déjà levé. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et se redressa s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé par-dessus lequel il chercha du regard Naruto ou au moins la provenance des sons. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine où le blond avait dressé la table et s'apprêtait à entamer son petit déjeuné.

-A ce que je vois t'a toujours le même appétit…

-Bonjour Sasuke !! C'est pas que pour moi tout ça !! Je sais pas ce que tu manges le matin…

-Rien.

Le blond fit alors une moue qui laissa à penser qu'il était déçu de devoir manger tout seul. Sasuke soupira et fit un effort, s'asseyant sur une chaise et tendant le bras vers un bol.

-C'est bon je vais t'accompagner..

Naruto retrouva le sourire et les deux jeunes commencèrent à manger.

-Kakashi va sûrement passer aujourd'hui, t'auras qu'à lui demander s'il est au courant de ton secret.

Naruto posa son bol et passa ses mains sous la table, son regard fixant des miettes de pain.

-C'est bon, je crois que je m'en souviens… Les rêves doivent rester les mêmes..

Naruto se força à sourire.

-T'as rêvé ? T'as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

-Si t'appel ça des rêves… je me souviens juste de ça c'est tout.

-C'est déjà bien.

Sasuke adressa un sourire forcé à Naruto qui en fut quelque peu gêner, il n'appréciait pas avoir un tel secret. (pour ceux qui ont pas suivit c'est le secret du démon renard hein..)

Il voulut alors dédramatiser la situation.

-En fait c'était pas si grave que ça ce que je disais

-Naruto.

-… ?

-Tu as parlé hier soir dans ton sommeil….

Naruto agrandi les yeux, regardant Sasuke d'un air interrogateur et inquiet.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Sasuke se leva et commença à ranger, ignorant la question du blond, il ouvrit un placard qui se referma tout de suite, poussé par la main du blond qui s'était dressé à côté du brun.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité. Sasuke pris une inspiration.

-Tu m'as parlé, tu as prononcé mon prénom et tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas toi, que tu n'avais pas tué tous ces gens.. d'ailleurs je vois pas de qui tu parlais… j'ai rien compris en fait..

-C'est tout ?…

-C'est déjà pas mal..

Naruto rouvrit le placard et recula d'un pas.

Sasuke ne fit pas un geste.

-T'as aussi.. On aurait dit que tu voulais me prévenir.. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un monstre.

Sasuke avait dis cette phrase très rapidement et sans regarder Naruto, il débarrassa la table sans rien dire, Naruto était en retrait, il réfléchissait.

-En fait.. Je devrais être mort… Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais mort en même temps.

Sasuke pris de panique par la soudaine envie de mourir de Naruto l'agrippa et le souleva de sa chaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!! Arrête ton mélodrame !! C'est quoi ça !! T'es pas comme ça toi, tu détestes les gens qui s'apitoient sur leur sort !!

Sasuke élevait la voie au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il en avait assez de voir le blond si pathétiquement désolé.

-C'est une façade tout comme la tienne ! Tu fais toujours celui qui est impassible mais.. Lâche-moi d'abord !

Naruto recula d'un geste vif, se libérant des mains de Sasuke. Le brun, décontenancé par l'attitude de son coéquipier ne pouvait qu'écouter, même s'il bouillait d'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il écoutait les paroles de Naruto qui avait haussé le ton comme pour mieux cacher son désarroi.

-En fait je suis un monstre ! Tu vois !! Comme Gaara ! J'ai un démon en moi !! t'as pas remarqué !! quand ça va plus ? J'ai une réserve immense d'énergie qui vient comme par miracle !! Le démon renard que le quatrième à fait disparaître en se sacrifiant !! Tu veux savoir où il est ? IL EST DEVANT TOI !!!! BAKA !!! On l'a scellé en moi à ma naissance !

Naruto avait un regard perdu, il regardait les yeux de Sasuke dont les pupilles s'étaient rétrécies à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Tu dis plus rien tu vois !! Toi aussi tu vas avoir peur de moi maintenant !!

Naruto voulut continuer sa phrase mais il sentit comme une brûlure à sa joue, Sasuke venait de le gifler, il lui lançait un regard noir.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? J'aurai jamais peur de toi !! T'es Naruto, je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami !! Ca change rien que t'ais une saleté dans le ventre !! Et puis de toute façon, t'as l'air de le maîtriser ce démon, non ? Sinon tu serais pas complètement insouciant !! Tu mettrais pas ta vie en jeu pour d'autre !! Ca va rien changer ! Et me traite pas de baka ! BAKA !

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, son visage était toujours tourné dans la direction de la gifle que Sasuke venait de lui donner. Le blond assimilait les paroles du brun. Un autre claquement se fit entendre dans la pièce, Naruto venait de rendre sa gifle à Sasuke qui lui, s'attendant à en recevoir une, avait encaissé sans bouger la tête. Il avait son regard plongé dans celui du blond.

Un silence s'installa, il fut rompu quand Sasuke recula d'un pas et se retourna, sortant de la pièce.

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu me saoule à pas être comme d'habitude.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton de reproche qu'il ne voulait absolument pas cacher pour provoquer chez le blond une réaction, un changement. Réveille-toi Naruto !! Réagis !!

Le brun laissa l'amnésique dans la cuisine, seul face à son amnésie.

Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre, on pouvait bien voir que Naruto y avait passé la nuit, le lit n'avait pas été refait, des affaires traînaient un peu partout. Sasuke ne put réprimer un soupir amusé. au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Il partit prendre sa douche et revint dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires. Il fut surpris de voir Naruto allongé sur son lit. Le blond se tourna pour voir qui entrait dans la chambre et aperçut un Sasuke presque nu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Ce dernier rosit un peu mais pris un air impassible, même un peu hautain. Il partit en direction de l'armoire et entendit la voie du blond.

-Excuse-moi pour la baffe…

-J'ai rien sentit de toute façon…

Sasuke voulait provoquer le blond mais il ne réussit à n'en tirer qu'un soupir.

-Comment j'ai put tomber amoureux de toi….

-Et moi dont !….

-Je sais vraiment par pourquoi.. faudrait que je m'en souvienne ça m'int HEIN ??!

Naruto venait de comprendre ce que venait de dire le brun qui lui ne s'en était même pas aperçut. Il continuait de s'habiller tranquillement. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait arrêter de parler Naruto. Le blond s'était redressé et le regardait d'un air encore plus ahuri qu'à son habitude.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Arrête !! Tu rêve mon vieux !

Sasuke fronçait des sourcils et referma l'armoire.

-Attends là !! Tu viens de dire « et moi dont » !!

-Tu délires Naruto.

J'ai pas dit ça quand même ! Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre, il se souvenait avoir parler mais se refusait à croire ce qu'il avait dit. Il voulut rester normal le plus possible mais cela ne fit que le gêner encore plus, il avait viré au cramoisi et bien qu'il soit habillé, on le remarquait très bien.

Naruto s'accorda un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

-Tu m'aimes !!

-ARRETE !! Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités !!

mais pourquoi je nie tout en bloc puisque c'est réciproque ?…

Naruto derrière lui riait doucement, amusé par le visage rougissant de Sasuke, il éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Alors là t'es trop drôle Sasuke !! Comment t'es tout gêné !!

Naruto mis une main sur son ventre et se plia en deux sur le lit, complètement à bout de souffle. Sasuke soupira, voir Naruto rire de bon cœur le soulageait mais pas de le voir se moquer de lui. Il décida alors d'entrer dans son jeu et en même temps d'en profiter.

Le brun s'approcha doucement du blond toujours en plein fou rire. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et s'avança vers Naruto à quatre pattes, souriant malicieusement. Le blond réalisa que Sasuke était soudainement très proche de lui, son rire stoppa en un hoquet.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu comptes aller où là ?

-Ben quoi ? tu m'aimes non ? Alors pourquoi pas ?!

Sasuke lui sourit et mit une main sur la joue du blond qui se laissait faire. Le pouce du brun passa sur les lèvres rose de Naruto qui se rapprocha de Sasuke, avançant ses mains jusqu'à les passer derrière la nuque du brun.

-Moi je dis pas le contraire au moins !!

-Tais-toi dont !…

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto qui se resserra contre le corps du brun, approfondissant leur baiser, découvrant avec plaisir le goût de Sasuke, hésitant à jouer avec sa langue. Le brun répondit de plus belle, prenant possession de la cavité du blond et le forçant à s'allonger. Sasuke se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Naruto. Il recula son visage et rouvrit les yeux pour voir la réaction de Naruto, qui avait l'air encore plus ahuri, complètement perdu, son regard questionnait Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? mais.. qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Naruto ?

Sasuke s'enleva de dessus de Naruto, le laissant se redresser.

-Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi ? Et pis pourquoi tu m'embrasses d'abord ?!!

-Me dis pas que t'es amnésique de ton amnésie !!? Naruto ? ouhou !!

Sasuke cherchait à attirer l'attention du blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-On était en train de faire une mission et j'ai.. ben je sais plus..

-Oh c'est pas vrai…..

-QUOI ?

-T'as perdu la mémoire et du coup on t'a confié à mes bons soins. héhé.

-Sasuke ?….

-Hum.. ?

-Tu fais peur.

-

-Arrête de sourire comme ça !! En plus tu m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu m'embrassais sans ma permission !! èé

Sasuke tourna son visage vers celui du blond, haussant les sourcils.

-Sans ta permission ? C'est plutôt le contraire, c'est ta faute tu m'as tenté !!

-J'étais amnésique non ?!! Tes bons soins mon c

Naruto ne dis plus rien Sasuke l'avait fait taire, l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Si tu n'appréciais pas, tu ne serais pas aussi brûlant ; et ça, ça n'aurait pas lieu d'être !

-Ca.. ?

Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke posé à un endroit de son anatomie particulièrement gonflé. Surpris, il recula brutalement, tombant du lit par la même ; provoquant un éclat de rire de Sasuke. Naruto commença à bouder.

-D'abord je m'en souviens plus du tout de ce qui c'est passé, si ça se trouve c'est toi qui m'as excité !!

-Si j'étais aussi excitant, ça prouverait que tu puisses m'avoir donné la permission.

-Tu m'as plaqué sur le lit oui ! je te signale que j'étais sous toi !!

Sasuke perdit patience et s'affala sur le lit, abandonnant.

-Tu dis plus rien là !!

-Naruto… Je sais que tu m'aimes.. Tu m'as même dis ton secret.

-J'ai pas de secret.

Sasuke passa la tête par-dessus le bord du lit, fixant Naruto de ses yeux noirs.

-Menteur !

-Vas-y! Je t'en pris, c'est quoi mon secret ?

Naruto n'imaginait même pas la possibilité qu'il l'ait vraiment dis, s'il était amnésique, il ne devait pas s'en souvenir et donc n'avait pas put l'avouer.

-Le démon renard….

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-On l'a scellé en toi.

Le blond se redressa, mettant son visage au niveau de celui de l'Uchiwa.

-Et ça ne t'a pas gêné ?!!

-Bien sur que non, Baka !! T'es quand même Naruto !

-Me traite pas de Baka ! Baka !!

La réaction de Naruto provoqua sur le visage de Sasuke un sourire tendre et aimant, ses yeux s'empruntèrent d'une douceur qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer chez l'Uchiwa. Naruto recula, ouvrant autant qu'il le pouvait ses yeux.

-Quoi ?

-T'es super canon quand tu souris !!

-Baka.

Sasuke tendit le bras et attira à lui le blond, l'embrassant avec la permission de Naruto qui avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps au grand désespoir de Sasuke. Naruto venait de reculer vivement en poussant un grand « a ».

-Quoi encore ?!!

-Je me rappelle de tout !! Tu m'as foutu une baffe !! èé

-Ils sont si forts que ça mes baisers ?!!

-Tu m'as foutu une baffe !!!!!

-Tu me l'as rendue !!

-Mais tu m'as fait mal !!

-Pas toi….

-Sasuke !!! Teme !!!

Naruto leva le bras comme pour frapper Sasuke qui l'arrêta d'une main et attrapa son visage de l'autre. Naruto baissa son bras menaçant et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, entraînant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sasuke accueillit le blond avec envie ; le baiser antérieur ayant été coupé par une intervention peu conventionnelle. (le pauvre Sasuke il a été coupé dans son élan..)

Continuant à s'embrasser, Naruto se redressa et reprit possession d'une place sur le lit où ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis. Comme précédemment, Sasuke fit s'allonger le blond sous lui. Il commençait à être plus entreprenant et avait glissé une main sous le T-shirt de Naruto. Le blond avait toujours une de ses mains dans les cheveux mi-long du brun, l'autre se trouvait dans son dos, un peu plus bas, il sentait les muscles fins du brun à travers le tissu.

Sasuke dont la main se trouvait sur le ventre de Naruto, releva le tissu noir qui lui occultait la vue du torse musclé de son jeune amant, sa peau était bronzée, douce et très tentante. Le brun sentit Naruto frissonner sous ses doigts qui filaient sur sa peau.

Le T-shirt du blond valsa bientôt dans la chambre, Sasuke lui avait enlevé ; il embrassait le cou du blond qui retenait des gémissements se faisant plus pressants, le brun semblait bien connaître la méthode pour faire craquer Naruto, il léchait les parcelles de peau présentes devant lui, le lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota allégrement, puis le cou, la clavicule ; doucement le brun se dirigeait de plus en plus bas, sa langue se promenait entre les muscles du blond qui se cambrait peu à peu, soupirant d'aise.

Sasuke s'amusait des petits cris que son blond poussait à certain moment et s'arrêtait ci et là, dans les endroits qui faisait frémir son partenaire.

Les mains chaudes de Sasuke se posèrent alors sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Naruto qui avait déjà été déboutonné. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête et de lancer un regard mauvais au brun. Sasuke garda tout de même ses mains posées, il avança son visage sur celui du blond et l'embrassa, descendant doucement la fermeture éclair.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre à la porte d'entré de la maison de l'Uchiwa.

-SASUKE !! NARUTO !!! VOUS ETES-LA ?

Dans la chambre, Sasuke s'effondra sur Naruto.

-C'est pas vrai !!…

-C'est Kakashi-sensei.

-Bouge pas! Je reviens!! Tu reste comme ça !!

Sasuke se redressa et alla voir si Kakashi attendait ou était déjà repartit, il arriva dans son salon et se figea sur place. Le professeur était entré par lui-même. (sans s'en faire… )

-Bah vous en faites pas !! J'aurai put ouvrir vous savez !!

-Oh bonjour Sasuke ! Oui je vais très bien merci !

Kakashi avançait de plus en plus dans la maison et Sasuke. Ne sachant plus que faire, ce dernier ce dressa alors devant son professeur.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Ah non merci, mais , tu m'empêche de passer là non ? Il est où notre amnésique ?

-Il… n'est plus amnésique.. Il dort !! Il se repose.. alors ce serait bien si vous repassiez demain. Vu qu'on a pas de mission pendant une bonne semaine.. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous voir.

Kakashi regarda son élève, son œil le suspectait de quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soi car Naruto arriva dans le salon.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu mais il aperçut sur le visage de son professeur un sourire qui ne lui plut pas.

-Quoi ?.. Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

-Bah le voilà notre amnésique !

-Kakashi sensei je suis plus amnésique.

Sasuke qui se trouvait toujours de dos, ferma les yeux et se retourna. faites qu'il se soit rhabillé !!! faites qu'il se soit rhabillé !! Le brun ouvrit timidement les yeux, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever s'il voyait son amant à moitié nu et couvert de suçons devant son sensei. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait remis quelque chose sur lui.

-Naruto qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?! Vous êtes pas allé chercher tes affaires chez toi ? C'est un col roulé à Sasuke ça ?!!

-Hein ? Euh oui.. Désolé Sasuke j'étais comateux quand je l'ai mis..

Naruto se gratta la nuque d'une main, un sourire gêné dessiné sur les lèvres. Sasuke qui se trouvait derrière Kakashi se permis un sourire et lança un clin d'œil complice à Naruto.

-Alors comme ça t'es plus amnésique ? Racontes !! Qui je suis moi ?

-Un pervers….

Kakashi s'arrêta, son sourire changea d'aspect et il se racla la gorge.

-Bon à ce que je vois il a toujours son sens de l'humour. Bien tu peux rentrer chez toi alors ?!! Tu veux que je t'aide à remporter tes affaires ?

-HEIN ?

-Ben quoi ? Si tu vas mieux tu peux rentrer chez toi ?!!

-Euh.. Ben…

Naruto regarda Sasuke, l'air embêté, il cherchait à attirer son aide.

Sasuke s'avança et s'adressa au professeur.

-En fait, .. en fait.. il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire et euh..

-Je reste encore un peu chez lui pour avoir des détails sur certaines choses !

-Oui c'est ça voilà, tout à fait Naruto tu l'as très bien dis toi même..

-T'en fait trop là

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler tout en chuchotant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vous deux ?!! C'est quoi ces messes basses ?!!

-RIEN !!

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il avait crié un peu fort, faisant froncer le sourcil visible de son sensei.

-Rien..

-Ouais.. bon je vais vous laisser parce que je suis un peu pressez là.. je ne reviens que dans trois jours donc

-Trois jours ?

-Oui, étant donné ton état de santé Naruto, l'Hokage a décidé de faire cesser les missions de l'équipe durant un peu plus d'une semaine, donc je fais des missions à part. Enfin bref, je vous laisse, je dois y aller.

Kakashi laissa les deux amoureux seuls et repartit sans qu'on lui montre la porte. Sasuke soulagé s'effondra sur le canapé.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es pointé comme ça ? Et puis tu m'as piqué un col roulé !!

-Comme si tu le mettais souvent !! Fallait bien que je vienne t'aider ; je vous entendais depuis la chambre et comme t'avais pas l'air convaincant.. Je t'ai piqué ça parce que je sais pas si t'as vu le beau suçon que tu m'as fait dans le cou mais… il est visible !!

Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke lui montrant le dit suçon.

-Fais voir ?

Sasuke pris Naruto dans ses bras, obligeant le blond à s'asseoir sur lui. Naruto était face à Sasuke, une jambe de chaque coté de celles du brun.

-Attends, je t'en fais un de l'autre coté ce sera symétrique.

-Hé !! Arrête !

Naruto voulu se défaire de l'étreinte de Sasuke mais relâcha son effort lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun sur sa peau, soupirant de bien-être.

-Sasuke.. je te préviens que si j'en ai un autre, même Sakura aura peur de ta tronche !..

-Hum….

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à la soi-disante menace que le blond lui faisait, trop occupé à recouvrir chaque millimètre carré de la peau de son amant de baisers. Naruto se releva, provoquant chez Sasuke une plainte.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?!!

-… ? Je vais là où on aura plus de place. Un canapé c'est pas grandiose…

Sasuke sourit et se releva, suivant et même rattrapant Naruto. Il le surprit en passant un bras derrière ces genoux et son dos, le prenant dans ses bras.

-AAA !!! Sasuke !!! Je peux marcher !!

-T'es trop lent.

-La fausse excuse ici…. Je marche aussi vite que toi. …

- je voulais juste t'avoir dans mes bras.

Naruto se colla le plus possible contre le torse de Sasuke, profitant de son porteur jusqu'au bout.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke déposa Naruto sur le lit avec lenteur, admirant le visage qui le regardait intensément.

Sasuke voulut se redresser mais Naruto l'attira à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles qui se trouvaient en face, sa langue allant chercher celle de Sasuke. L'une des mains de Naruto se perdait dans les cheveux du brun, l'autre était posé dans son dos.

Sasuke s'appuyait de ses deux bras sur le lit pour ne pas tomber sur Naruto qui se redressa et enleva son T-shirt au brun. Il commençait à passer ses doigts et ses lèvres sur le torse pâle de Sasuke.

-Pas si vite!… Naru.. to

La dernière syllabe s'était perdue dans un soupir, un gémissement qui montrait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sasuke.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un point sensible de ce cher Sasuke Uchiwa !!!

-Tais toi… tu es loin derrière moi, je te signale que je connais plus d'un de tes points sensibles !

-Ah oui ?

-Tout à fait.

Sasuke se pencha alors sur le blond, engouffra son visage dans son cou et commença à lui prouver ses dires.

Quelque instant plus tard, Naruto gémissait de plaisir, il essayait de retenir des soupirs, frémissant sous les caresses de Sasuke qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait ses frissons au blond, comptait à haute voie pour montrer à Naruto à quel point il était loin derrière lui. Naruto s'était allongé de tout son long et se concentrait sur les lèvres, parfois remplacées par la langue, du brun qui le parcouraient.

-T'es chatouilleux !!

Sasuke s'amusait comme un fou, sentir le corps de Naruto se torde sous lui procurait une satisfaction qu'il ne cachait plus. Un sourire pervers sur son visage, il se stoppa et regarda Naruto qui redressa la tête, cherchant la cause qui avait fait cesser Sasuke. Il l'interrogea du regard. Sasuke semblait vouloir faire durer le plaisir car il s'était arrêter et ne bougeait plus, il regardait Naruto, essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Sasuke fit un effort de concentration et s'enleva de dessus Naruto, lui tournant le dos. pourvu que..

-J'ai plus envie en fin de compte..

-HHEEIIIINN !!!!!!

Sasuke, dos tourné attendait la réaction de Naruto, se jurant de ne plus le refaire et espérant que ce dernier viendrait le chercher. Le blond se redressa et compris ce à quoi voulait jouer Sasuke. Il décida de lui faire payer cette interruption soudaine, et, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas aller lécher le dos du brun, attendit.

-Ah bon… Ca sera pour une prochaine fois alors..

Sasuke tourna la tête en restant de dos, ses yeux surpris de cette réaction furent remplis d'un appel au secours. c'est pas vrai ?!! il va quand même pas rester là à rien faire ?!!

Le brun vit alors le blond lui sourire.

-Démasqué !! Quel chanteur tu fais !! Comme si t'avais pas envie de moi !!

-Tu m'as fait peur Naruto !!

Le blond se rapprocha du brun, et passa ses bras autour de son corps, collant son torse contre le dos de son amant et l'embrassant dans le creux du cou.

-Ca t'apprendra à jouer comme ça !

-Je pensais pas que t'allais comprendre…

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Sasuke ne put répondre, ( je vais pas lui faire dire oui, sinon je sais pas comment les faire reprendre…\/\/ ) il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour retenir un râle de plaisir. Naruto avait glissé sa main sous son bas ventre et avait déboutonné son pantalon pour aller chercher le membre en érection de son brun. Le blond embrassait toujours le cou et les épaules de Sasuke tout en massant la hampe dressée de son amant.

Ce dernier se leva et enleva les vêtements gênant. Il rallongea Naruto et lui retira son pantalon, entraînant avec son caleçon. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement nu, leur sexe gonflés se frôlant.

Sasuke caressa doucement l'entrejambe de Naruto dont les joues déjà rouges chauffèrent encore plus, il émit un soupir sensuellement long ; soupir se transformant en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et humide sur cette partie de son anatomie.

La langue de Sasuke se promenait sur le membre de Naruto qui fut quelques instants plus tard pris en bouche. Le brun allait et venait le long de la hampe de chair du jeune blond qui retenait à présent tant bien que mal des cris de jouissance.

Les dents serrées, les yeux grands ouverts, Naruto agrippait les draps entre ses doigts. Le dos cassé, Naruto se tordait de plaisir, il sentit alors le brun se retirer, Naruto était à la limite de l'orgasme, il gémit en sentant Sasuke se pencher sur son visage ; Naruto pris la nuque du brun d'une main et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse.

Sasuke se redressa et se lécha deux doigts qu'il fit glisser entre les cuisses du blond qui se préparait à ce qu'allait faire l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke introduit d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto qui se cambra de plus belle. La mâchoire desserrée, le blond étouffa un cri dans sa gorge. Sasuke fit alors entrer un deuxième doigt en Naruto et commença à imprimer des mouvements de va et vient. La douleur de Naruto disparut bientôt pour laisser place à du bien-être, les doigts de son amant lui provoquaient des tremblements dans tout le corps, Sasuke s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin, puis se retira. Il pris les jambes de Naruto et présenta son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond. Il s'avança, rentrant d'abord partiellement, arrachant un cri de douleur à Naruto, puis s'enfonça complètement. Il attendit que Naruto reprennent son souffle et se détende un peu.

Naruto sentait la chaleur de son amant en lui. Sasuke se pencha sur le visage de Naruto et embrassa un coin de son œil, faisant disparaître une larme qui y était venue se loger. Sa peau brûlante électrisait celle de son amant. Le brun commença à se déhancher, Naruto poussait des plaintes de plus en plus fortes. Sasuke accéléra la cadence au fur et à mesure que les vagues de plaisirs l'envahissaient, il jouit bientôt dans l'intimité de Naruto qui le suivi, n'ayant pu résister en sentant le liquide chaud se reprendre en lui.

Sasuke se retira avant de s'effondrer à côté de Naruto qui se resserra tout de suite contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

Naruto recula son visage, Sasuke venait de lui dire les plus doux des mots. Le brun vit alors le blond sourire affectueusement avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci.

-De rien, je sais que j'embrasse bien.

-Baka ! Merci de m'aimer malgré mon démon..

Sasuke se redressa, dominant à nouveau Naruto. Il regardait son blond, ses yeux bleu-azur étaient comme remplis de reconnaissance.

-Me traite pas de Baka, Baka !!

-C'est ma phrase ça, tu sais !!

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto, il déposa sa main sur une joue toujours brûlante de Naruto.

-Même une centaine de démons ne pourraient m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Naruto souris de plus belle et ré embrassa son amant. Ils échangèrent encore quelques caresses avant de s'endormir, emporté dans leurs songes.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla avant Naruto et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le blond.

-Sasuke… J'ai eu froid quand t'es partis !!!

-Bonjour Kitsune.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et le pris dans ses bras, voulant un baiser matinal. Naruto se laissa faire puis alla s'asseoir à table.

-Il est ou le p….

-Le… ?

Naruto leva son visage, il regarda d'un air ahuri ( encore et toujours. ) son petit ami.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

Sasuke eut un sourire triomphant, il se rapprocha de Naruto et répéta.

-Ki-tsu-ne ! A moins que tu ne préfère Tenshi !?

Naruto devint écarlate, il balança alors à Sasuke une brique de lait qui fut suivi d'un paquet de sucre : Sasuke n'eut pas de mal à les éviter et, amusé par la situation en remis une couche, le provoquant en l'appelant Kitsune et lui disant de se calmer.

Naruto finit par abandonner ; la journée débuta ainsi. Le fait d'avoir un petit surnom ne le gênait pas mais Naruto se promis d'en trouver lui aussi un pour son amant.

Fin 

Nana


End file.
